Grains of Wheat
by Pianoplayer13
Summary: Thresh's POV of Hunger Games. Contains his thoughts since you usually don't hear much from him. Hope you like! Rated K because of violence. For the record I do not own the Hunger Games! Suzanne Collins most definitely does!
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1**

"Wake up! Wake up wake up wake up!" My sister yells in my ear. She smacks my head and I sit up.

I glare at her fiercely before getting out of bed. I stretch and walk lazily across the room.

"Keep moving you lazy bum! You don't have all day!" She keeps on yelling in my face.

I slam the bedroom door on my way out. I'm sick of her constant nagging. She acts like she's the best and like she knows it all.

I stroll down my measly short hallway and enter the kitchen. My grandma is sitting at the table staring intensely into her coffee.

"Grandma? Did you make any food?" I ask gently.

Wordlessly she points to the countertop in front of her. On the countertop is a biscuit. I grin halfheartedly because Rhiannon doesn't get anything. Unless she already ate...

After I get dressed in my traditional working gray clothing I head out to the fields.

Grabbing my plow I start working. After about a hour I hear Rue's whistle for water break. Grinning I look up at the trees for her. She smiles shyly back at me.

I beckon her down with a wave of my hand. She leaps from branch to branch until she's a foot off the ground. She lands on the ground without a sound.

We walk in silent companionable silence to the edge of the fields where we have our water break.

My gaze sweeps over the fields and the road. I see a faint dust cloud appearing in the distance. Inwardly I moan.

I nudge Rue and point. Her eyes widen and she looks scared for a moment.

"Ok everyone back to work! The Peacekeepers are coming!" She orders everyone around like she's in charge.

_The Peacekeepers are coming. _It spreads like a wildfire. Everyone starts sprinting for their places and we all start our work again. By the time the old green Jeep pulls up we are all where we are supposed to be.

_Boom boom boom clang clang click. _ Those are the sounds of the Peacekeepers marching, swinging their guns around, and loading their guns. I look up at Rue and she is staring ferociously at the Peacekeepers.

"Halt!" The Head Peacekeeper calls out.

We all stand up and stare blankly at him. We've been through this a billion times. We know what to do. Answer their questions politely and don't say more than necessary.

"Which one of you no good beings didn't finish their work yesterday?" The Head Peacekeeper calls out.

A little boy steps forward and opens his mouth.

"I didn't finish yesterday." I manage to say before the little boy mentions that he didn't finish.

The Head Peacekeeper's eyes shift over to mine and glare at me. "Down on the ground." He says harshly.

I kneel to the ground, and the Head Peacekeeper takes out his whip and flicks it down on my back twenty times. I stare at the ground without muttering a sound.

Once he finishes and they drive off I get up from the ground. I can feel the people's sympathetic glances at me, but I refuse to meet their eyes.


	2. The Reaping

**Chapter 2**

The following morning it is the day of the Reaping. My grandma, Rhiannon, and I head to the Justice Building. Our pathetic representative is exclaiming with joy over everything. It's pointless.

"Welcome everyone! It is time to draw the names for the lucky girl and boy who will represent District 11 in the 74th Hunger Games! Let's start with the girls!" Vito exclaims happily.

He plunges his hand into the glass fishbowl and pulls out the name. He slowly unfolds the slip and smoothes it.

"Rue Young." Vito breathes into the microphone.

My head whips around and I see Rue's pale face as she walks toward the stage. She reaches it and Vito congratulates her. When he asks for volunteers all that is heard is the wind rustling through the trees and the mockingjay's song.

"Well ladies and gentleman let's keep this show moving along! Up next is the boys!" Vito crosses the stage and reaches gingerly into the fishbowl as if it will blow up in his face. I snort at the expression on his face.

"Thresh Wist." Vito exhales loudly into the microphone causing a sharp screech throughout the square.

I freeze momentarily before shaking out of it and walking slowly toward the stage. I pass my family and my grandma is crying. I ache for her but I keep going.

Once I reach the stage Vito holds my hand triumphantly and I manage to not roll my eyes at his cheesiness.

Rue is as pale as snow and looks like she's going to barf. Vito raises her hand too and she smiles sadly at the crowd. A murmur runs through it and I know automatically that Rue is the favorite of District 11. Not that I care _that_ much but it would be nice to have one sponsor during the games.

Vito and our mayor guide us off to the Justice Building where we can receive our visitors.

Moodily I stare out the dirty, cracked, glass window. Storm clouds are forming outside. Perfect for my mood. A long, loud creak comes from the door and I slowly turn my head to look at it.

My grandma walks in with Rhiannon. My grandma's gray hair is in a tight bun that pulls more lines onto her face. Her old black glasses perch on her nose and she's wearing her best clothes. Her black eyes are mixed with sadness and pride. I stand up to give her a hug.

Rhiannon leans against the door and watches me closely. Her chocolate colored brown hair hangs just past her shoulders and her blue eyes dart around the room. There's a tear in the corner of her left eye but she refuses to let it fall.

I step up to her and give her a bear hug. She hesitates but then squishes the guts out of me. I grunt and she chuckles.

"Take care of yourself. Come back alive. We need you. _**I**_need you." She murmurs in my ear.

I nod and back away from her. My grandma sits in my chair and opens her mouth then shuts it.

"Grandma?" I ask gently.

"Listen to Vito and don't argue with him. If the Careers ask you to join up with them DON'T. That's the only time you're allowed to disobey Vito. Stick with Rue until the games. Protect her until then." My grandma replies.

I nod in agreement with her. The Head Peacekeeper comes in and shoos them out. Rhiannon smiles at me and my grandma starts crying. Once they leave I sit in my chair. My grandma's perfume lingers and it tickles my nose.

About forty minutes later a Peacekeeper comes for me and leads me to the train. I see Rue's blotchy face over my shoulder as she heads for the train also.

I climb the steps and open the sliding door and step into the train. It is huge and super elegant.

"Welcome! This ride won't take very long at all. At the tops an hour. At the least thirty minutes. Your rooms are this way. Follow me!" Vito exclaims at the top of his voice.

Rue and I slowly start to follow him. He shows us into our rooms. They are huge with nice beds and practically anything you could ever dream of. We even get a TV like thing.

I shut the door after Vito leaves. I sink onto the bed and stare blankly at the wall. They painted wheat moving in the wind on the walls. When I lay down and look at the ceiling I see the trees that are by the fields where we work. I wonder if that comforts Rue or makes it worse for her.


	3. The Capitol & the parade

**In this chapter the parade outfits are mentioned. I took the parade outfits from the movie. Not the book because I don't think the book says what outfits they wear.**

**Chapter 3**

Later we pull into the Capitol's train station. I gaze out the window at the buildings that seem to touch the sky.

All the people here have the strangest ideas of fashion. I mean since when is a seal's nose fashionable?

I see someone who is wearing a blue shirt with swimming minnows and neon pink skinny jeans. Their face is bright green with swirly black lines all over. I glance at Rue and see her trying to keep a straight face. I chuckle to myself.

We follow Vito to the Remake Center. My prep team comes and helps, "Make me better looking."

After they finish with all of that stuff my stylist comes in and gives me the outfit I'm supposed to wear in front of a billion people.

A white shirt, white pants, blue shiny overalls, and a silver halo type thing.

"What is this?" I ask lowly.

"Oh it's your parade outfit! Don't worry it'll look fine! I mean of cour..." My stylist says in a perky voice before I interrupt him.

"What does it represent about 11?" I question.

"Uh... Well... I guess... The outfits you wear! And the bright blue sky over you as you work!" He continues.

I glare at him because that is nothing like our district. Rue and I are going to look like fools when we parade. All because of some stylist's stupid idea about our district.

I walk out of the room to go change. When I head back into the room Wylie, my stylist, screeches with joy. My prep team claps their hands together in excitement and I stand there like an idiot.

We all head down to the launching place for the parade. I stand by our chariot and wait for Rue.

"Nice halo." The district 2 boy taunts me as he walks by.

"Nice overalls." The girl from 2 says as she skips by me. They laugh and I try to stare menacingly at them.

The boy looks at the girl who looks at him and they shoot me a quick glance before walking away.

I lean up against the chariot and sigh. I really hate coming off as a jerk. Killing people is definitely not my style and yet here I am being forced into this horrible game.

"Thresh? Are you okay?" I hear Rue's soft voice and I turn to look at her. She's wearing a blue silk dress with a silver halo. At least she looks good in her outfit. I nod and go back to leaning against the chariot.

Soon the chariots start pulling out of the launching place. District 8 leaves and Rue and I scramble to get on the chariot.

"Rue, look at the people and politely wave. Thresh, you can do whatever. Stare ahead, wave, glare at the people. I don't care. Rue, make a good impression." Wylie says with the help of Rue's stylist.

"I'll do my best." Rue murmurs.

"One last thing! Don't fall off!" Wylie yells as the chariot starts moving.

The chariot pulls us out and we are bombarded with screams from the Capitol. Rue waves at them and I glance around while glaring at some of them. A flicker of fire catches my eye and I look up at the TV's that are hanging. They show the tributes from district 12. They are in flames. Literally. The people go crazy for them. I see other tributes rolling their eyes or glaring enviously at them.

President Snow gives a speech when we reach the square. No one listens though because they are all watching district 12.

Soon his speech is over and we drive off to yet another place in this huge city. We dismount and I about fall over from standing on top of the moving chariot for so long. Vito leads us off to our rooms.

We take the large glass elevator to floor 11. In honor of district 11. The doors slide open and we see wheat painted everywhere. Grass, trees, watchtowers. All the things from our home district painted on the walls and ceilings of this dreadful place. Even the furniture is in tans, grays, whites, and blacks.

"Here we are! Get a good night's rest because training starts tomorrow!" Vito exclaims with joy.

I head off to my room and shut the door behind me. I fall into bed and pass out right away.


	4. Beginning of Training

**Author's Note: I'm super sorry about the long wait! I had writer's block for such a long time. A couple things: 1. I hope you like this next chapter! 2. Pretty please review! It makes my day!:)**

The next morning I wake up to a loud knock on my door.

"Wake up!" Vito calls out.

Mentally I groan but roll out of bed. I walk down through the curvy hallways of our floor. Reaching the dining room I see tons and tons of food spread out for us. I grin slightly and head over to the nearest buffet.

I sit down at the table across from Chaff. Seeder is seated next to him with Vito next to her. Rue is on my left.

"Okay," Chaff sets down his fork and stares at Rue and I, "You guys need to try during the sessions of training. Rue, you can do whatever you want. Find something you're good at to eventually impress the Gamemakers. Thresh, you need to work on swordplay, lifting weights, spear throwing, bow and arrow possibly, and then the survival stations. You're big and definitely strong enough to learn how to do all of that. You need to be a quick learner these next couple days."

I nod in acknowledgment.

We finish eating and start to head down to the Training Center. We reach the door and walk in. The head trainer, Atala, starts to explain our schedule. There are a lot of different stations for us to work on our skills. I zone out and glance around at the other tributes.

District One's boy looks like he could be a bit of competition but not likely. The girl looks like a ditz.

District Two's boy seems like he will be a handful. He looks to be pretty strong. His partner seems to be resourceful. They are the typical Careers.

District Five's girl seems sly. The kind of person who would say they would be your ally and then stab you while you were sleeping.

Then there is District Twelve. I don't really know what to think about them. The girl seems somewhat shy but yet she looks like the type of girl you shouldn't forget about. The boy has muscles but I don't know how well he will use them.

I feel a tug on my shirt. I look down and see Rue staring at me peeved.

"Come on, Thresh. It's time to work." She says annoyed.

I nod and walk over to where all the swords are hanging. I pick up a deadly looking sickle sword. I grin and find a helper to spar with me. In no time at all I have disarmed him and could have killed him if this were the Games.

Soon it is lunch break. I have accomplished quite a lot actually. Swordplay, weight lifting, spear throwing, and using the bow and arrow.

I find a lunch table and sit down and pick at my food. I hear footsteps coming my way and I look up to see the Careers.

"Hey District Eleven." The boy from two says.

I stare at him and don't reply.

"Look Eleven. I'm Clove and this Cato. The other Careers are Marvel and Glimmer. They're from District One. We were wondering if you wanted to join the group. You could be a great help to us." Clove from District Two slams her hands on the table and says to me.

I pretend to consider it.

"Come on, Eleven." Cato whines.

I pretend to think some more even though I already know my decision. I wouldn't dare disobey my grandmother.

"No." I reply firmly.

"No?" Clove screeches.

"No. I choose no." I say.

Clove looks bewildered at Cato and he just shrugs.

"Whatever, Clove. His loss." He turns and walks away.

"Listen you," Clove leans down and whispers menacingly, "I am going to make your life hell in these games. You will live to regret this day."

"You want to bet, Two? I am perfectly capable of getting to you first. Watch your back." I say lowly.

Her hazel eyes flicker with fear but she tries to mask it by walking away like she doesn't care. I know I scared her. It feels horrible scaring a fifteen year old girl.


	5. Training Scores

**A/N I took Thresh's score from the book. Sorry about this shorter chapter. I promise a longer one next time! P.S. Please review. :)**

**Chapter 5**

I wait on the cold stone bench outside the training room. I jiggle my leg up and down nervously. Silently I watch as one by one the tributes enter the training room and come back out with either triumphant faces or crestfallen ones.

When Clove comes back out she is grinning from ear to ear. Obviously her time went well. She waits for Cato and they both happily walk off to the elevator.

"Rue Young." The robotic voice echoes through the room.

Rue stands up shakily and walks towards the door.

"Good luck." I say gruffly.

She turns around and smiles and nods at me.

"You too." She says softly.

When she enters the room I go back to jiggling my leg again. I study the District twelve tributes. The girl shows no sign of nervousness and the boy's eyes constantly flit around the room. I feel sad that I have to attempt to kill these two. I've watched them in training and they aren't bad.

"Thresh Wist." The robotic voice calls.

I stand up and hold my head high as I stride into the room. Immediately when I enter I know I have to work extremely hard to impress the Gamemakers because most of them are drunk and aren't paying attention.

I slowly cross the floor to the sword case. I pull down my sickle sword and smile to myself. This thing will get me a good score. I press a button and eight dummies pop up. I slash and cut each of them. I look up at the Gamemakers and see a couple nodding.

"Could I have a trainer to help?" I ask.

One of the Gamemakers calls for a trainer and they enter the room. They grab a sword and we start fighting.

The clangs of metal echoes and I feel the Gamemakers watch intensely. I block and parry a little before I decide it's time to disarm him. With a flick of my wrist his sword flies out of his hand and I've pinned him to the ground in a heartbeat.

A couple Gamemakers applaud.

"You are dismissed." Seneca Crane calls out.

I nod respectfully and walk out.

Reaching our floor my mentors attempt to engage me in conversation but I sit on the couch and wait for the TV to start.

Caesar Flickerman annouces the scores.

"Marvel with a score of nine."

"Glimmer with a score of nine."

"Cato with a score of ten."

I see the face of Cato smirk out at the watching people.

"Clove with a score of ten."

Probably threw some knives I think to myself.

The other tributes aren't as memorable. The girl from Five got a five.

"Rue with a score of seven."

Our mentors smile and congratulate Rue.

"Thresh with a score of ten."

The mentors congratulate me and I half smile to myself.

"Peeta with a score of eight."

Lastly Caesar announces the girl from twelve.

"Katniss with a score of eleven."

Our mentors roar in rage and the TV turns black.


	6. Night before Interviews

**Chapter 6**

Chaff roars in rage and slams his hand down on the coffee table so the glass bowl on it shakes. Seeder soothes him by placing a hand on his arm. Chaff turns to me with anger flashing in his eyes.

"How did **she **beat you? She's from the Seam in District 12 but yet she outscored you?" He makes a move towards me but Rue stops him.

"It's not his fault Katniss got a better score. Katniss just impressed them. Thresh is stronger than Katniss so don't worry Chaff. Everything is fine." Rue says with a silky voice.

I'm grateful to Rue for saving me from Chaff's rage. The thing is Chaff is my great uncle so he gets enraged because he wants me to survive these Games.

I stand up and stretch. I walk down the hall to my room. Rue runs up to me before I enter my room and tugs my sleeve.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Do you think I will get any sponsors?" She asks wrinkles forming in her brow.

"Of course. They love you. Thanks for helping me with Chaff." I say gruffly.

"You're welcome." Rue gives me a shaky smile and then continues on down the hall towards her room.

I slowly climb into bed and stare at the dark ceiling. Katniss Everdeen got a score of eleven. That's pretty good for a girl from the Seam. Who knew she had it in her? Definitely not me... I fall into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
